Klaroline's First Time
by supersalvarul
Summary: Caroline stays over Klaus's house for the first time and the evening goes better than expected for the two love struck vampires.


Caroline spent all day getting ready. Her room was a disaster zone, but she didn't have time to worry about that. There were much bigger things she needed to worry about at the moment.

She walked around the room picking up miscellaneous items, and then throwing them across the room talking to herself the whole time.

Tonight—she was spending the night at Klaus's.

"I have to at least have SOMETHING remotely cute!" She sighed and flopped down onto one of the bigger piles towards her closet door. "If not then I will just have to go shopping for something."

She sank her head deep into the pile and picked up something that was right under her head. She ran her hands across the fabric in frustration, then gasped.

it was silk.

"Perfect!" Caroline shot up holding the article of clothing at arms length. "Just perfect." She held it over her clothing and grinned.

Tonight is going to be a night Klaus will never forget, she thought.

Klaus was in a frenzy, setting up every inch of the house he could find that didn't already have a lit candle or a nice table cloth.

"You're putting a lot of work into this, aren't you?" Kol stood in the entry way laughing hysterically.

"You wouldn't understand. It needs to be perfect."

"It's just for Caroline. I'm sure she won't even notice anything but you!" Kol made pretend kissing noises a wrapped his arms around himself in a mock-hug.

"Real mature, Brother. Now leave, she is going to be arriving soon and I need everything to be perfect." Klaus was putting champagne bottles into a chilled bucket of ice.

"Alright. I will leave you to your night then. I would say have fun, but I already know you're going to." He laughed as he shut the door behind him.

He was the last vampire to leave the house, the others were already gone on request of Klaus.

The last thing he needed to do was dim the lights and wait for her arrival, rose in hand.

Caroline stood outside the doorway of her house, shall wrapped around her shoulders.

She didn't know who she was waiting for, but she wished they would hurry up…she was starting to get cold.

It was a summer night, with a slight breeze but because she was nervous she was starting to shiver.

"Hello, M'lady are you Caroline Forbes?" A man in a suit came up to her as she was staring at the opposite side of the street.

Caroline was taken aback by the sudden appearance of this stranger that she didn't notice the horse drawn carriage behind him

"He really sent horses?" She laughed shaking his head.

"And a note too!" The man grabbed Caroline's arm as he gave her the parchment and walked her up to the carriage.

"He is just too much." She sat down and draped the blanket across her lap.

"Whoever he is, he clearly loves ya!" The man grabbed the reins and chuckled a bit.

She unwrapped the note, still shaking her head.

Written in small neat handwriting it said, "I'm sorry if the horses are too much, love. I just thought I would stick with the theme. I cannot wait to see you tonight. Until then, please enjoy the gift under your seat. —Klaus."

Underneath the writing he had drawn a picture of two horses with their necks around each other, snuggling.

She re-read the last line and the smile on her face only grew wider.

She excitedly reached under the seat to find a small box, with another note attached to it.

"Saw it in the store this morning, thought of you."

She pulled out a small silver bracelet with a single charm on it, this was also a horse like the carriage, and like the first picture he ever drew for her.

"Aww!" She shrieked out loud.

"You must have found the box, ayye? He asked if he could put it under there. This guy is quite the charmer. Keep him around." The man smiled, snapping the reins down on the horses.

They were already at Klaus's house, the butterflies in her stomach exploded all at once. It was time.

Klaus had the door opened before Caroline was even out of the carriage.

"Good evening, Miss Forbes." He took her hand from the mans and gave him a tip.

"Very special lady, you have here." He tipped his hat at Klaus and went back to his horses.

The two stood their watching the horses leave.

"You are too much!" Caroline playfully hit Klaus on the shoulder when the man was out of sight.

"I know. Here let me help you with that," Klaus undid the clasp on the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist "Do you like it? I didn't want to go too over the top, but I couldn't leave the store without buying it for you." He said in a worried tone of voice.

All Caroline could do was stare at the bracelet and then back up at Klaus. Already this was the best date that she had ever been on, and it hadn't even started yet.

"I love it!" She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He linked arms with her and the two walked inside to the foyer.

Caroline gasped, rose petals lined the stairs going up and she eyed the champagne and ran over to it.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" She picked up the bottle and showed it to him.

"I pay attention." He winked and pulled her into a hug. "I'm very glad you're staying with me tonight." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm very glad you invited me." She nuzzled her head into his arm.

"Since you love this champagne so much, maybe we should start the night off with that?" He asked

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." She smiled and followed him into the formal living room.

Of course Klaus had this room decorated as well, the fireplace was already going and the coffee table was set up with assorted desserts, cheeses, crackers and of course chocolate covered strawberries.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Caroline's jaw dropped at the sight of this. She felt like she was in some kind of romance movie or something.

"All this for me?"

"Of course, love. You're worth it." He poured some champagne for the two of them and then joined her on the couch.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me. Oh my gosh, I probably could not have even dreamt of something like this ever happening to me. Where do you even come up with these things, it's just so perfect and unbelievable?" Caroline rambled on and on fiddling with a piece of cheese from the tray.

Klaus just stared at her and smiled, sipping out of his glass.

"Oh my god. I'm totally rambling aren't I?" She put down the piece of cheese and leaned back on the couch. She was nervous, and letting it show.

"Yes," he laughed, sitting back with her, "but I think it's very charming." He gazed into her eyes and pushed back some hair from her eyes.

She was too nervous to look at Klaus, so she opted for playing with the horse charm on her bracelet.

"Can I tell you something?" He said, gently tipping her chin back so that her eyes were on his again.

"What? Yes of course!" Caroline sat up straighter

"I've never actually done something like this for any other girl."

"You haven't? You're kidding me! You're like seriously a pro at this, I mean look at this place! Candles, rose petals, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries? You thought of it all!" She didn't believe that he hasn't done something like this ever! He has been around too long for that to be true.

"I'm serious, Caroline. I have never thought of a girl this way. I always said to myself when I was younger, that I would do this for someone one day, someone special. I just never found anyone special enough, until you came around." He had her hand in his own and was playing with her fingers as he spoke.

"I don't even know what to say, Klaus!" Caroline was speechless. How can someone even be this perfect? She thought.

"You don't have to say anything." Klaus leaned in and kissed her.

They spent over an hour in the formal dining room, feeding each other strawberries, drinking champagne and resisting the urge to kiss.

After three yawns in a row, Klaus decided it was time they headed up to bed.

Caroline thought that her butterflies had totally subsided, until she looked at that staircase going up the stairs.

She just realized what sleeping over entailed. The two of them. In a bed. Together.

"I gotta pee!" Caroline yelled when they reached the bottom step going up. She let go of Klaus's hand and ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she picked up the phone and found herself calling Elena.

"Oh my gosh pick up, pick up!" Caroline leaned against the wall and played with the tassel on the curtain.

"Hello?" Elena said, groggily on the other line.

"Elena. Serious problem. I'm at Klaus's house. There are roses, and he got horses and a bracelet and there are rose petals, I already said that but oh my gosh. And not to mention chocolate covered strawberries and that's just the downstairs! Going up the stairs is a whole other story. What do I do?" Caroline said in one breath.

"First of all, slow down. And second of all relax! Are you planning on having sex with him?" Elena spoke calmly

"I don't know! It's not something most people discuss! What do I do?" Caroline was panicking now.

"You are crazy," Elena laughed "You've had sex with Damon and Tyler I think that you'll be okay with Klaus. I don't think he is as rough as either of the two and he is the nicest. Caroline, you just need to calm down and breath girl. You can handle this. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes." Elena hung up the phone.

Caroline took two deep breaths before walking back to the staircase.

"Guess I had too much champagne!" Caroline said as she walked out of the bathroom pretending to dry her hands on her pants.

"Are you ready?" He held his hand out again and they walked up the stairs.

They reached Klaus's bedroom (the one with the roses in the doorway) to find soft music playing, flickering candles and more assorted food dishes on his dresser.

"Well, this is beautiful!" Caroline almost couldn't handle how perfect everything was going.

"Thanks, it's my bedroom." Klaus smiled and stood on one side of the bed.

The two of them awkwardly laughed and looked around the room.

They both realized that it was the first time that Caroline has ever actually been in his room. She had to soak it all in. After all this time they've been together, she has never even seen the place where he spends most of his time.

"So, are you ready for bed?" Klaus asked, stretching his arms up over his head.

"I think so. I am pretty exhausted. I think it was the horse ride that did me in." She folded her arms across her chest and laughed.

"Horses can be pretty feisty."

*Awkward silence*

"So I'm going to change now." Klaus announced, beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

Oh hell. I've never even seen him without a shirt off before. Caroline's mind was going crazy as she watched him pull apart the first set of buttons.

"I'm going to change in here!" Caroline opened the nearest door she could find.

"Love, you do realize that's my closet right?" Klaus called from behind the door.

"Uhhh…yup!" Caroline yelled back.

She changed in the closet, without turning on a light (she didn't know where the switch was).

All she had to do was pull off her shirt and jeans and she was done.

She felt the black silk bra and underwear set satisfied that he would like it. The only problem now was, she was terrified to go out of the closet.

"Can I come out?" She awkwardly called to Klaus.

"Well of course!" He called back.

She opened the door slowly to find shirtless Klaus standing in his boxers by his bed.

"You look," They both said at the same time. and then "Thanks"

"That's quite the outfit. You look dashing." He said, his eyes getting wider as she fully came out of the closet.

"This old thing? Forgot I was even wearing it." Caroline turned around and rolled her eyes, she wasn't the best liar. "But what about you, those boxers make you look handsome." She giggled.

"I don't even compare next to you." He said, motioning for her to go over to him.

She was glad she got his approval to go over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi." She looked up and stared at him. Hi? Caroline, did you really just say hi to a man you're about to have sex with. Could you be anymore awkward?

"Hello, sweetheart, shall we?" He lead her over to the bed and they both got in.

At first the two laid separate and made polite conversation, then Klaus pulled Caroline over so she was laying on his chest.

"I have something else to tell you." He said propping her up

"What's that, Klaus?" She arched her chest a tiny bit, and her breasts seemed to push more outward towards Klaus. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the change.

"I love you." He smiled at her, flipping her over and kissing her.

"I love you too." She said, now on the bottom. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

The longer they kissed the more intense the kiss got, and before they knew it clothing was flying every where.

They both enjoyed the heat they felt between them, and Caroline no longer felt cold from being nervous. It felt natural

They moved their bodies in sync up and down, down and up and they found themselves lacking oxygen, but neither cared.

Klaus ran his hands threw Caroline's hair grabbing whatever he could and Caroline was starting to feel alive.

They touched each other, and experimented in ways neither of them have done before.

Caroline yearned for Klaus's touch on her skin and found herself leading his hand downward. He would smile and gladly go along with whatever she wanted and vise versa.

The two made love for a long time, neither of them wanting to stop, but exhaustion crept its way in slowly.

The two of them fell asleep, without a cue that stopped them from their pleasures.

They fell asleep tangled up in each others skin, smiles on their faces. Satisfied that they both had just had the best sex experiences of their whole lives.

And Caroline had the best date leading up to it.

In the hint of the night, the horse charm on the bedside table left the print of a horse on the wall where the two lovers slept. The moonlight it it just the right way so that the horse was over the bed. Next to it was yet another note from Klaus

"I will love you always and forever."


End file.
